Saved By the Izzy
by nikki-kun05
Summary: Noah's been kidnapped by the Chess team? Oh, noes! Good thing he has a girlfriend like Izzy to rescue him! Silly Nizzy oneshot for Certain Velocity.


**A/N: **It all started with Certain Velocity saying these words:

"Well, you could have...

The Chess team...

Come and "steal" Noah from Izzy...

And then Izzy goes all pyscho...

And "saves" Noah!"

and the rest is history, so this is for Certain Velocity! Sorry for the long wait but here it is now, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Izzy was a gracious person. She liked to share and she liked to give. From advice to candy Izzy would do what she could for her fellowman. There was something else that should be known about Izzy. She liked to steal. Oh, yes…stealing things was good fun to her. She did not like to have anything stolen from her. That was an unwritten no-no in the big book of Izzy. You take from her without permission…you'd better prepared for an onslaught of whatever she cooked up as punishment.

Imagine her reaction when the Chess team took her Noah from her because of some competition.

"What?!"

Noah's mother, Ellen, put the receiver at arm length away from her. When it was quiet at the other end she pulled the receiver back to her ear. Sighing Ellen said, "Yes, Izzy…my lazy-ass son is at a chess competition but don't worry he'll be home later this evening."

"B-but! Ellen! They took Noah-kins! Kidnapped him! We have to save him."

"Honey, relax he's probably just sitting on his butt moving bishops and knights or what have you. He's fine."

"Where's the contest?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where are they holding My Noah-it-all?"

"Ahh…well that would be at Glady Tech."

"Thanks Ellen! I will go forth and save him!"

"Whatever."

Ellen hung up on her son's girlfriend and shook her head. "He just had to go out and date the crazy girl."

--

Izzy looked determinedly at her brother's scooter. He wouldn't mind her borrowing it…it was for a worthy cause.

"Isabel? What do you think you're doing?"

Izzy flinched. "Nothing mom! I promise I'm not gonna ride Terri's bike to save my boyfriend from a cult out for his blood!"

Silence.

"Good to hear hun. Just take your Brother Sue's scooter. You still have your license right?"

"Okay mom! I will!"

"Don't forget to fill her up with gas!"

Izzy sighed at the sound of her brother's voice. "I will Sue! Sheesh…"

--

Driving her brother's scooter (which he affectionately called _Carolina_) Izzy thought of a plan to save her boyfriend.

_Hmmm….I could, like, sneak in through the ventilation system. _She shook her head. _Nahh…that'd never work._

She stopped at a parking lot and thought about how she was going to accomplish her goal.

--

Noah and the rest of his Chess team arrived at Glady Tech's gymnasium. The building was filled with rows of tables and chairs for the competition.

Noah sighed, "Well…we're here, what now?"

He was cranky (not like that was unusual) and wasn't all that excited about the day's competition. He would most likely win his matches but his heart just wouldn't be in it. If Noah was totally honest with himself, he'd rather be home playing video games or making out with his girlfriend.

_Or both_, he thought with a smirk.

"What d'you think Noah? We get our schedules, duh!" Team captain, Joanne, shook her head. "I swear…that reality show you got yourself in made you really dumb or something."

A few of their teammates snickered at what Joanne said but they quickly stopped when Noah glared at them.

"Whatever."

Joanne grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him aside. "I'm sorry…it's just…you've changed since you got back from TDI."

Noah looked at Joanne skeptically, "Changed how?"

She let go of his arm and looked to her feet. "Just…nothing. Forget what I said."

Noah raised an eyebrow at her before walking back over to where the rest of his chess team was. Joanne lingered for a moment and looked at Noah with a longing expression, but eventually went and joined the rest of the team too.

--

Izzy managed to find Glady tech with very few side trips that involved the purchasing of yarn, balloons and some firecrackers at nearby stores. Now she was at the school's parking lot blowing up as many balloons as she could. She got some looks from people passing by they went unnoticed as she acquired a nice pile of small balloons.

Izzy's eyes gleamed when she looked toward the exit of the gym.

"Noah, prepare to be saved."

--

Noah yawned as he watched one of his teammates play chess. He had just won another match so he was waiting for his next opponent.

"You didn't pack a book?"

Noah turned to Joanne, she too was waiting for her next opponent, "I thought I did."

"Oh."

The egghead just shrugged as he turned back to watching the match. "I just forgot to pack one."

"Noah, did I ever tell you how much I missed you when you were gone?"

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Noah thought with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

Joanne looked frustrated. "I missed you!"

The people around them shushed her, making her flush red with embarrassment.

Noah just looked at her like she had grown a second head. Joanne and him weren't particularly close. She was a nice enough girl, though a bit bossy, and really smart. The she ran the chess team and he was just part of the team. That was it.

"Um, thanks?" Boy, he felt awkward.

This made Joanne's already red face grow even redder. "Don't you get it? I-I've liked you since you joined the chess team!"

Noah felt his stomach clench.

He was speechless.

He was thankful when everyone's attention turned to the sound of firecrackers popping.

--

She smirked at her handiwork. Everyone seemed thoroughly distracted by the fireworks she planted and lit (how she did it undetected was a mystery only Izzy knew the answer to). Izzy moved through the commotion, a trail of balloons tied to yarn behind her, and stopped behind where her boyfriend stood.

"Noah!"

The bookworm she knew and loved turned around to face her surprised. "Izzy!"

She grinned and grabbed his arm. "Let's go my Noah-it-all!"

The two of them ran as the sounds of more firecrackers going off were heard.

"What's with the balloons?" Noah had to ask.

"They're for cover silly!"

Noah just shook his head as the two exited the gym.

Neither saw a hurt looking Joanne watching them as they ran off.

--

The two rode on their getaway scooter silently through town, Glady Tech miles away.

"So, what made you think I need rescuing?" Noah asked when they stopped at a red light.

Izzy looked back at Noah from her seat at the front of the scooter, "The stinky chess team stole my Noah-kins, so I just took back what was mine!"

He tightened his hold around her waist and grunted.

"Noah?"

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Izzy turned her eyes back to road as the light turned green. "Sure."

--

The two of them sat in the parking lot of a convenience store, eating hot-dogs.

"Noah, what's wrong?"

Noah swallowed his bite of hot-dog and turned to his girlfriend. "I'm probably going to be kicked off the Chess team."

"Humph, y'know you lying to me won't do any good."

Izzy knew better. Her Noah wouldn't be bothered by something like that. There was something else.

He sighed. "I guess not…but I probably will still be kicked off the team."

"That's not what bothers you."

"Not really."

"What does?"

"The captain, Joanne, she…" Noah trailed off when he saw Izzy's eyes light up.

"She…stripped naked in front of you?"

"No! What the hell Izzy?" He did not need that imagery.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Well, it's your fault for trailing off like that. I had to fill in the blank."

It was Noah's turn to roll his eyes. "She confessed having liking me in a more than friendly way."

"Like, like like?"

"Yeah, like, like like."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Does Noah like like Joanne too?"

"Nope, at least not like that and I kind of feel guilty."

The two were quiet as they continued their meal.

"I hate feeling guilty over something I can't do anything about."

"Well, what will you do?" Izzy asked after they finished off their hot-dogs.

Noah adopted his thinking pose. "I think I'm going to reward my rescuer."

"Oh?" Izzy wasn't expecting that.

"Yep, she rescued me from boring chess and a very awkward situation."

Izzy grinned but as soon as it came, it disappeared. "What about Chess-Girl?"

"I'll deal with her another time, I'm spoken for after all, and I kind of want to hang out with my girlfriend."

The grin was back.

--

"Nobody stole me, Izzy."

The two decided to hang out at Noah's house to play video games. They were in the middle of playing a fighting game, Izzy dominating her boyfriend.

"You can't always rescue me, y'know that right?"

Noah's character delivered a punch to Izzy's character.

"I can try, can't I?"

Izzy's character caught his character's hand and used it to pull his character to the side.

"And by the way, they totally did."

Noah paused the game and set the game controller down.

"Noah?"

"You need to learn to share."

Izzy pouted. "I know how to share…it's just, I don't want to share you."

"You're going to have to try because I'm also on the debate team and school academics team, not to mention that I'm class president."

"Jeez, my Noah-kins is a busy beaver."

"Yup."

"But…what if there are other girls like Chess-Girl trying to claw into my Noah?"

"Um, hello, who am I going out with?" Noah asked waving a hand. "I could've sworn it was you and not them. Besides going out with any of those girls would be boring."

"Really?"

"Yup, I need a scare or two nowadays. If I don't my body might go into shock."

Izzy smiled shyly making Noah smirk.

"I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to steal me away because I know better."

"Hmm…maybe you're right, a smart guy like you can handle himself for the most part."

"Exactly."

Noah found himself pulled into a hug. "I promise I won't jump the gun but just know I'll come running if you holler."

He smiled down at his girlfriend, returning the hug. "I'll be sure to remember."

Izzy pushed Noah off her and grabbed her game controller. "Good! Now it's time for you to remember that I kick your butt in pretty much every video game there is!"

Noah rolled his eyes; he too grabbed a controller. "Yeah, right."

"You know it!"

"You know what else you're good at?"

"What?"

Her answer came in him kissing her.

"Player one wins!"

Noah broke off the kiss and smirked. "Losing at video games while making out."

Izzy stared at her boyfriend in disbelief but the disbelief morphed into a grin. "You wanna try that again?"

Noah didn't back down from a challenge. "Bring it-" he didn't get to finish as her lips was brought against his.

Soon the video game was forgotten.

"You ever think that I like rescuing you because of the rewards?"

"Heh, I should do the rescuing next time then."

--

Noah would regret those words months later, when the two had to run from the RCMP, but he wouldn't regret it too bad. There were rewards for rescues, after all.

* * *

**End Notes: **I hope you guys enjoyed that and don't worry, I'll update my other stuff. I just needed a little break and I finally had the inspiration to finish this oneshot (it's been in the back burner for a long time). So, yeah...No worries.

Tell me what you think: Like it or hate it? Just whatever.


End file.
